


No Secrets

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: It gets better [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crush, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was leaving a bar when he mets with someone unexpected</p><p>This accidentally became a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secrets

Barry had expected a lot of things after the whole incident a few weeks ago. Lisa made him talk to her but she had to leave soon after since Joe had gotten home. Out of all the things he expected it sure the heck wasn’t Mick Rory waiting for him outside a bar.

“Uh hi?”

“Lisa asked me to check up on you.” the gruff man responded.

“She, uh, told you?” suddenly Barry felt very awkward. Somehow he shouldn’t feel surprised that she had but that didn’t change that he was.

“Not everything. Just that you called and she went over.” That was a relief. Barry was looking at Mick, opening his mouth to say _something_ when he saw it. There was a change to Mick’s face. Where as before it was a guarded look, a bit awkward in itself, now it was hardened. Whatever vulnerability that may have been there was completely gone. Barry was confused when Mick didn’t look at him, only grabbing his arm harshly to pull him along.

“Come on kid.” Barry glanced back to see a man with a more muscular build leer at him. Shuttering Barry moved closer to Mick. It wasn’t long before Mick was turning a corner and letting his arm go.

“No secrets.” Mick spoke before Barry could say anything. Confusion clouded Barry’s gaze as he looked up at the taller man.

“What?”

“No secrets. Started that when we found out about Len.” Mick crossed his arms, speaking more to the wall than to Barry, “If Lisa or me found out Len had those thoughts we’d tell the other. Not what it’s about or if he actually did but if he called we’d let the other know. Old habits are hard to kill.” Barry stared at Mick for a few seconds before letting his gaze drop down, shoe scuffing the ground a bit.

“Thank you for telling me. I don’t mind if you still do that.”

“Lisa will be happy to hear that.”

“And I’m okay.” Barry added, remembering what Mick had said in the beginning. The other man finally turned to him. The look Barry was being given told him that Mick did not believe him in the least bit. And okay maybe he was going to call Lisa again because he was feeling depressed for no real reason and just wanted someone to talk to but then Mick had showed up. Sure Mick wasn’t there willingly but he still came and it was nice speaking to someone who knew but wasn’t going to force him to get help.

“I’m okay now.” Barry amended. Mick gave a curt nod.

“Not going to slice your arm up?” Unable to stop the snort of laughter at Mick’s lack of tact a smile appeared on Barry’s face.

“No.” Mick gave another nod.

“Good. It’s getting late, you should get home kid.” Barry sent a scowl at him.

“First Len, now you?”

“I’m _older_ then Len. Stopped calling him kid when he gave me that right hook.” That was new.

“I thought you two were the same age.” Mick snorted.

“Don’t let him hear ya say that. Seriously don’t you have work tomorrow or something?” Barry glanced at his watch and cursed when he saw how late it was getting.

“Bye Mick, and thanks. That guy had been giving me creepy looks all night.” He had already turned around but he waved then was speeding off.

~  
~  
The next day he was eating breakfast when the news came on about a house being arsoned. Barry didn’t pay it much mind as he cleared his plate and washed it. Grabbing his cell phone he waited for Joe by the door. Once seated in the passenger seat Barry sent a glance to Joe before sending a text.

_To Lisa:_  
_Hey_

_From Lisa:_  
_Hey there Bear, doing okay?_

_To Lisa:_  
_Yeah. Thanks for sending Mick to check up on me, but why didn’t you just come over?_

_From Lisa:_  
_I didn’t send Mick to check on you. What exactly did he say?_

_To Lisa:_  
_He told me that you sent him to check up on me which was kind of a relief especially since there was some creepy guy who kept staring at me the entire time at the club. Mick also told me about the ‘no secrets’ thing._

_From Lisa:_  
_Sorry Barry but I need to have a talk with Mick over the fact that he had told Len and I that he was going to a bar_

_To Lisa:_  
_Np. To be fair, it was a bar._

_From Lisa:_  
_Picking you up from a gay bar doesn’t count_

_To Lisa:_ _Remind me why I told you that little bit of info? (BTW that sounds bad.)_

_From Lisa:_  
_Because you love me and I called you out on the fact that you get totally have a thing for my brother. (It’s supposed to)_

_From Lisa:_  
_Plus that’s where at least half of your issues come from since there are still so many bigots out there that find non-conservative love to be wrong._

_To Lisa:_  
_I don’t have a thing for your brother_

_From Lisa:_  
_Me thinketh the lady doth protest too much. Really do have to go though._  
_Love you~ ;)_

_To Lisa:_  
_Yeah yeah whatever. Think what you want even though it’s /not/ true._

_From Lisa:_  
_What? No I love you too? :(_

Barry let out a bark of laughter, earning a look from Joe. Giving a sheepish smile to the man Barry sent another text back. 

_To Lisa:_  
_Love you too_

_From Lisa:_  
_^^ Bye babe_

_To Lisa:_  
_Bye, I’ll text you later_

“What was that about?” Joe questioned, glancing over once more. Barry smiled as he replied 

“Just something a friend said.” Joe didn’t ask him any more questions but it was obvious the other man was still curious. Barry looked out the window as he realized what Lisa had told him. She hadn’t sent Mick to check on him. That meant Mick had willingly gone to see if he was doing okay. Barry’s smile grew a little larger as he thought about that. Who knew Mick Rory would have gone out of his way to do something like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a lot better and I want to thank everyone for their comments of the other two stories. Sorry if my replies are a bit awkward I'm used to speaking to people face to face and not online. It's one thing writing a story, it's a completely different thing when its to an actual person.
> 
> FFFFFFF- there was something else but I don't remember it now.... Oh yeah! I don't know why but I love giving Barry a stalker and or creepy person.


End file.
